Lost Beyound Me
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Helios comes to visit Rini....but will it turn out to be a disaster?


Sailor Moon Minis

presents

"Lost Beyond Me"

Setting:

30th century

Rini walked into the dinning room to see her friend she hasn't seen in 3 years. Her mother and father invited him because they knew how much she missed him. The whole day they had played together. Rini also had a chance to share her dreams with him. She had been wanting to do that but never got the chance to until now(Although, they had knights following them around everywhere they went)

Evening drew near. "I'm sorry, I have to take my leave now. Thank-you for inviting me here" Helios said as they were walking down the long hallway to the door. "Your---Aghhhhh!" Neo-Queen Serenity screamed. There, stood a tall man, deep, dark eyes, but black cloths covered the rest of his body. A gun was held to Neo-Queen Serenity's head." Mommy!" Rini yelled. "Serenity!" King Endymion also yelled.

"Nobody move!" The strange man yelled. Knights surrounded the man with swords. "Now, you don't want the pretty lady to get hurt, now, do you?" The man laughed. "What do you want?" King Endymion asked. "Just a night with her" He grinned and looked down at Neo-Queen Serenity. He took her away.

"Stay here" The king ordered everyone and followed the stranger. But Rini couldn't do that and followed her father. Helios followed Rini to protect her. "Stay!" Rini's father scolded them. "No actually, when I'm done with her, she's next. If you move, everyone, will be killed" The man took Neo-Queen Serenity into the room. "Serena!" King Endymion cried. Seconds later, they heard screaming, and then quietness.

"Helios, I need you to take Rini as far as possible, please" He whispered to the two. "No daddy, I won't leave without you and mommy" Rini cried. "Princess, I'm sorry, you need to go. Here, I'll explain later, I promise" Rini's father put a locket on her. "Please, Helios, take Rini to a safe place, far away from here" Tears ran down King Endymion's face.

Helios nodded, took Rini and ran out. "Daddy! Mommy!" Rini cried "We need to go back!" "No Rini, I'm sor-" _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _They heard gunshots. "NO!" Rini screamed. But Helios turned into Pegasus and flew to Ellysion.

They came to the front doors of Ellysion and Pegasus returned to normal. He took the crying little child and finally collapsed at his staircase. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN BACK? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Rini screamed and kept hitting him. Helios held her hands back. "Stop Rini! Please! I know your mad! But, please, stop hitting me" Helios had tears streaming down his face, not believing what she had just done. Rini hugged him and cried. "I'm sorry" She sobbed. He held her. Soon, they both fell asleep.

Helios woke up before Rini did. He saw her sleeping on his lap. "She looks like an angel" Helios smiled and kissed her head. She then woke up. She saw Helios and then tears ran down her cheek. Helios held her. "I can fix you breakfast, hungry?" Helios asked. He then took her into his kitchen and had Rini sit down.

"Like Pancakes?" Helios asked. Rini nodded while rubbing her eyes. He fixed some and they both ate. That day, to cheer Rini up, he took her out for a ride and he showed her all of Ellysion. It somewhat worked. But all day, Rini had seemed to look at the strange oval-shaped locket her father gave to her.

Later that night, Helios showed her the room she was going to sleep in. "My room is right next door. See that door over there?" Helios pointed a few feet away from her bed to another door that was inside the room besides the one they came in. Rini nodded. "That's the door that leads to my room. If you ever need anything, just knock on that door, okay?" Helios smiled. Rini smiled back. She look down at her locket, and opened it for the first time.

The two then saw two little white clouds float in the air, and then took the shape of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. "Mommy! Daddy!" Rini yelled and threw herself towards them. But instead of falling into their arms, she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "What.." Rini saw a hole in her mother's head and on her father's side. Blood splattered there clothes.

"You're….dead?" She whispered. Rini started to cry. "Rini, we need you to be strong. Please." King Endymion put his hand on her back. "King Endymion, if you are dead, why hasn't this world come to it's end?" Helios asked. "Rini" the king whispered. "Because, Rini is half of a princess of the moon, the other half, the princess of this earth. If something happens to her, the world as we know it, will end" King Endymion explained.

"Helios, I have to ask you something" Rini's father looked down as if he wasn't sure about something. "We need you to protect this earth also and to follow our generation" King Endymion said. "So in other words, you want me to marry her and have a child" The king and queen nodded. Helios's face got red. "We also mean when she gets older, of coarse, in case the same incident happens again. Please protect her" Neo-Queen Serenity. "Yes I will" Helios agreed.

Rini over heard the situation and her face got red. "Rini, will you behave for Helios for us? We're counting on you" Her mother said. Tears streamed down Rini's face. "Look down at the picture inside the locket if you ever loose your way, or if your sad, it will be the light to lead you to a smile" Neo-Queen Serenity lightly kissed her head and they disappeared.

Rini looked at the picture inside the locket. It was a little portrait of her and her parents. It played a little melody inside. The same melody that her mother's star locket played. But for some reason, it made her feel better and she smiled.

"I didn't want to say this in front of your parents, but, I don't want to force you to marry me. It just isn't right. So as long as long as I approve, and he will make you happy and safe, he can be your choice. You don't have to marry me, Rini" Helios said. "Helios…but….I love you, and I want to marry you" Rini's eyes sparkled. "But I don't want to force you either"

"Rini, I…..love you too" They hugged. "Can you stay in here till I fall asleep? Also, can u crack your door a bit, Helios, please?" Rini asked. "Okay, just let me get ready for bed also" Helios went into his room and came out a few minutes later in his robe, and he did exactly what Rini asked. From there on, they lived peacefully, forever.


End file.
